


jesus is a biscuit let him sop you up

by loeylane



Series: take me to church [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Church boys, Corruption, Friends to Lovers, Going to Hell, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Questioning, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, Voyeurism, i cant be serious yall know this, my christian school past is quaking, sacreligious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: “xuxi, do you ever wake up and have that problem? you know when you have a naughty dream the ones pastor talks about.” lucas nods shyly embarrassed to admit that he deals with morning wood. “don’t be shy, we’re best friends remember. i won’t judge you. i want to help you. do you ever do anything about it?”





	jesus is a biscuit let him sop you up

**Author's Note:**

> honesty this is short and lowkey shit but I NEEDED TO DO IT

jungwoo and lucas has been friends probably forever. they had known each other since they could remember. from being neighbors to classmates to being in the same sunday school class and on the same soccer team. it was almost like something wanted them to be together. they’re parents being best friends aided in that. going on trips together and sleeping over when necessary. 

needless to say they were inseparable. 

so this friday night was no different than any other. lucas staying over at jungwoo’s for a late birthday sleepover. the boys were giddy both finally 18 thinking they were grown or something. when really all they could do was vote, smoke, and join the army. anyways. they were giddy excited to feel like adults. both still so pure and innocent; naive to the world's ugliness. 

growing up in church and in their small town they were sheltered. not knowing much about the big cities around them or “worldly things” as their pastor called them. you could tell them a dirty joke and they wouldn’t get it. or talk about a bad uber driver and they might think you meant oovoo javer. 

they were good boys. 

-

lucas laid in jungwoo’s bed curling into his pillow making himself look small despite his stature. the room was dark save for the moonlight dripping in the window. it was quiet small breaths seeping from the boys mouths as they attempted to drift to sleep. huffing jungwoo rolled over facing lucas who was laid on his left. 

“xuxi, are you awake?” jungwoo whispered. lucas eyes squinted open to see jungwoo’s big eyes staring back. 

“i am now,” eyes fully opened now. “what is it, juwoos?”. 

“i just i dunno. i’m not sleepy yet i guess.” 

“we’ll get sleepy. we have church in the morning you know.” lucas chides. jungwoo almost wants to roll his eyes at how much he sounds like their parents but he just smiles back. 

“i know but,” he pauses coming up with an excuse as to why they should stay up after 11pm. “oh i haven’t given you your gift yet, xuxi.” a wide smile appears on both their faces. jungwoo’s is one of mischief while lucas’ is one of excitement. 

“juwoos, i told you not to get me anything. but what is it.” lucas inquired. jungwoo was searching his brain even though he knew exactly what he was going to give lucas. 

“i want to show you something. i guess more teach you something. just let me teach you to feel good okay. you trust me right, xuxi?” to which lucas nods. he’s a bit confused as to what jungwoo is going to teach him. jungwoo sits up pushing his comforter a little lower. 

“xuxi, do you ever wake up and have that problem? you know when you have a naughty dream the ones pastor talks about.” lucas nods shyly embarrassed to admit that he deals with morning wood. “don’t be shy, we’re best friends remember. i won’t judge you. i want to help you. do you ever do anything about it?”

“i- i usually- cold shower,” lucas fumbles not making eye contact with the older boy. 

“mm, i see. well i found another way to help. a few months ago it kept happening to me every morning. have you ever,” jungwoo pauses. “have you ever touched it?” lucas shakes his head firmly. 

“i didn’t either. i didn’t think we were supposed to. i didn’t want to be dirty you know. but i don’t think god would make something feel good if he didn’t want us to do it, right?” 

“jungwoo, that’s temptation.” lucas scolds finally looking at the other. 

“but, lucas, we aren’t doing anything with anyone.” jungwoo tempts. 

“i mean you’re right, but isn’t - wouldn’t it still be a sin?” lucas questions eyes big voice filled with nervousness. 

“i prayed about it, xuxi. i really think god would have said something. or something would be zapped by now right?” jungwoo almost jokes. 

“okay, you’re right. what - what do you do?” lucas whispered even lower than the two were talking before. embarrassed he looked anywhere but jungwoo. 

“well i. i use my pillow. do you want me to show you?” jungwoo was practically begging to show lucas how he gets off. 

“if you want. i mean i - i don’t - i just wanna learn.” jungwoo smiles reaching his arm over patting lucas’ hair. 

“of course, xuxi, anything for you.”

“what’dyoudofirst?” lucas spills quickly. 

“hmm?” 

“what - what do you do first?” lucas repeats slower this time. 

“i’m usually harder you know. but i learned how to make myself harder if i want to feel good on purpose. i just need to touch here usually sometimes here.” jungwoo said softly fingertips motioning over where his nipples were and then down grazing the inside of his thighs. lucas gulped somehow the sight of jungwoo’s fingers dancing over himself in the moonlight was so inviting. 

“let me just take off my shirt it’s easier,” jungwoo pauses lifting his t-shirt over his head quickly. jungwoo was slim with a little tummy and soft. lucas has seen him shirtless so many times. seen him naked even but again this was so different so much different somehow. 

lucas sat across from jungwoo eyes big in anticipation. jungwoo’s fingers grazed down his chest circling his brown nipples. he was teasing himself wanting to work himself up for lucas. he finally sweeps over his nipples sighing at the feeling head tilting back moonlight enveloping him. lucas’ mouth dropped open at the sound. so lewd and intimate he felt so dirty, but he wanted to see what was next. 

jungwoo’s fingers continued one pinching his nipple while the other grabbed at his breast. he was sat on his knees across from lucas. hips moving as he worked himself up. lucas scanned him scanned every part of jungwoo. from the way his eyes shut and lips let out subtle breaths down to his shifting hips. lucas’ eyes fixed on jungwoo seeing how he had already gotten hard in his pajama pants. 

“it’s really easy, xuxi,” jungwoo perked up. “just like this see, and i’m already harder.” eyes motioning down to the tent in his pants. lucas nodded trying to get jungwoo’s attention off of him so he wouldn’t notice the tent forming in his own pajamas. 

“now i just use my pillow. it feels good, xuxi. if you wanna try it you can.” jungwoo offers shifting to bring his pillow in front of him. he turns facing the headboard now away from lucas. 

“it’s ok-okay,” lucas chokes out voice failing him. jungwoo nods knowingly smiling at him at he gets comfortable. 

“i like to pull my pants down when i do it. but it’s messy sometimes.” he slips his hardened penis out of his waistband. and lucas swears he could lose his mind. the tip of jungwoo’s penis pressed against his lower stomach because of his drawstring. small curly hairs poked out around it and that only made it prettier. 

lucas watched intently as jungwoo leaned down laying on top of his pillow. lucas was almost disappointed he couldn’t see jungwoo’s pink head anymore, but he brushed it off. 

“so you just have to kinda. this is so hard to explain” jungwoo giggled quietly. “just let me show you.” 

jungwoo curled into the pillow sighing as he did. lucas was so fascinated. he watched as jungwoo’s hips flexed and curled into the pillow. jungwoo’s hands gripped at his sheets beside him as his breathing became unsteady. lucas almost got the courage to touch him. he wanted to help him. make his best friend feel good faster, but he didn’t know how. 

 

“xuxi, xuxi,” jungwoo panted. xuxi’s name starting to sound like a prayer they had learned to recite in sunday school. “it’s easy. just your hips.” all jungwoo wanted was to teach his best friend how to make the pretty white stuff come out and feel good. 

“unhuh, you- you look pretty juwoos.” jungwoo whined at the comment. the way his nickname sounded on lucas’ lips. lucas reaches up petting away jungwoo’s hair that had fallen into his face. seeing the way his cheeks had fallen pink and his forehead had gotten sweaty. 

lucas watched as jungwoo got more erratic. thrusts getting sloppier as he got closer to something lucas’ didn’t know. 

“xuxi, is going to come out, xuxi.” jungwoo sighed slowing down. he lifted himself up so he could show lucas what he meant. lucas’ eyes grew bigger than the grinch’s heart. watching jungwoo’s penis twitch over his drawstring as he continued to dip into his pillow. 

“xuxi xuxi xuxi,” jungwoo chanted reaching for his hand intertwining their fingers. lucas didn’t know what to look at. jungwoo’s soft face filled with ecstasy or his penis meeting the pillow twitching as it did or their hands jungwoo had laced together. but there wasn’t time for deciding. 

“coming out is feels like, oh xuxi,” lucas watch as jungwoo’s legs twitched a milky liquid seeping from jungwoo. lucas was both disgusted and intrigued. watching it drip onto his pants getting his tummy dirty. jungwoo didn’t stop moving though. holding lucas’ hand tightly. he slowed his movements hips, legs, and stomach twitching as he did. 

when he did stop jungwoo leaned his head over pink cheek resting on lucas’ shoulder. they stayed like that for a second. lucas looking down realizing the wet spot in his pants. had he made a mess too? just from watching? 

“xuxi, thank you felt really good. you’re the best.” jungwoo whispered. lucas nodded a million thoughts running through his head as jungwoo began cleaning up. 

was he gay now? would god hate him? would jungwoo let lucas touch him? did lucas want to kiss his best friend? so many questions

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u were sopped xoxo gossip girl
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
>  
> 
> [request ](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)


End file.
